<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't belong (and, my beloved, neither do you) by youlostpleiad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739269">I don't belong (and, my beloved, neither do you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlostpleiad/pseuds/youlostpleiad'>youlostpleiad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tell Me All The Ways To Love you [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Tearjerker, Weddings, maybe? idk I cried so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlostpleiad/pseuds/youlostpleiad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Henry get married!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tell Me All The Ways To Love you [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don't belong (and, my beloved, neither do you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><br/>I didn't know I was writing this until like two hours ago please be nice?<br/>Also, I have a headcanon that after abdicating Henry changes his last name to just Fox. So he's Henry George Edward James Mountchristen-Windsor Fox, to like get away from the crown and keep his dad closer to his heart, so he's Henry Fox now, because this is my fic and I do what I want.<br/>The title is obviously from the lakes by Taylor Swift, kinda cannot believe so many of us spent so much time deciding which Folklore songs were firstprince songs, only for her to drop the lakes on us and have it turn out to be the most firstprince song in the universe.<br/>I'm really sorry if this is full of typos, it's 2am as I'm posting this, and I wrote it all in one sitting, so while I proofread I know something probably got away from me, i just really wanted to post this tonight!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the day comes Alex can’t quite believe it. They’re in Mexico, getting married, and he feels like he’s going to burst with excitement. He knew it would happen, of course he knew, but it has always seemed like there was something getting in the way, an event, or a case or someone else’s wedding, or something, something, something, and now it’s two years later! But they’re finally getting married. He wouldn’t say he’s nervous but the anticipation is killing him, he wants it done just so he can call Henry his husband. <em>His</em> husband, he feels his heart swell just at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a knock at his door and he hears his mother’s voice telling him they need to start soon, so he heads out. He’s more than ready to do this. </p><p> </p><p>Most of the ceremony, he’ll admit, is a blur. He remembers his father to his left and his mother to his right walking him down the aisle, next to Henry, with Catherine and Philip, towards the altar where June and Nora were waiting on Alex’s side, and Pez and Bea were waiting on Henry’s. He remembers how warm Henry’s hands were, how real his smile was, he remembers laughs and a soft pillow where he was asked to kneel. He remembers the vows more than anything.</p><p> </p><p>Alex asked to go first. He pulls a folded sheet from his pocket and says:</p><p> </p><p>“Henry, I could never use my words the way you use yours, so instead of trying only to have no one remember my vows on account of how gorgeous yours are certain to be I wrote you a list. For old times’ sake.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>An updated but still incomplete list of things I love about you, Henry Fox:</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><ol>
<li>The sound of your laugh when the quietest, sweetest person on<em> Bake Off </em>has the best comeback.</li>
<li>The way you smell in the morning when I wake up with my nose pressed to the back of your neck, or the dip of your throat.</li>
<li>How brave you are.</li>
<li>How your hands look on a keyboard when you spend a whole day writing.</li>
<li>All the things I only understood about myself because of you. </li>
<li>How you’ve been a gigantic, sappy, embarrassing romantic who just wanted the happily ever after all along.</li>
<li>The way you play the piano like it brings you peace.</li>
<li>Your ability to recite Bernadette’s “Don’t let it drag you down” monologue from Priscilla, Queen of the Desert, this one never stops being impressive. </li>
<li>How good you’ve always been.</li>
<li>How hard you’ve always tried. </li>
<li>How much you’ve always cared.</li>
<li>That when I feel like nothing I do will ever be good enough, you hold my face in your hands and make me feel like I’m everything and more.</li>
<li>That you still have that issue of <em>Le Monde</em> I made you translate for me in Paris. </li>
<li>The way you look when you let your guard down.</li>
<li>How magical you are with your words.</li>
<li>Your huge, generous, ridiculous, indestructible heart. </li>
<li>This one hasn’t changed, I’m just not saying it in a church. </li>
<li>The face you just made when I said that last one. </li>
<li>The way you look when you first wake up.</li>
<li>That it only took your love to make me feel like I had found my place in the world.”</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>Alex has been trying and failing to stop a few tears from rolling down his face as he speaks. In the end, he thinks that declaring his love for Henry in the eyes of God and everyone they hold dear to their hearts is a good enough reason to cry, just a little. It’s made marginally better by the fact that Henry is crying too, but Alex is more focused on the huge smile he has. When the priest asks Henry to read his vows he manages to stop the tears at first. But by the end, Alex feels himself burn with how much love he holds inside himself for Henry and he couldn’t stop the tears if he tried. </p><p> </p><p>Mostly, it’s when Henry laces their fingers together after just holding his hands for so long and says, “You made me feel like I could go anywhere in the world, and always be home as long as I was with you. And I thought this, to stand here in front of everyone we love, and open my heart in a way I save for you, would be the hardest thing in the world, but it’s not. Loving you is the easiest thing I have ever done in my life. There was a time when it was scary and hard, but it hasn’t been for a while. I didn’t know what it was like to belong before you told me you loved me and made me feel that it was okay to love you back. Nothing in the universe could tear me apart from you, I’m rooted to the ground wherever you’re standing with me, Alex, and I always will be, because you’re it, I’m never gonna love anybody in the world like I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex tries to control himself, he really does, but he can’t he pulls Henry towards him and kisses him. They’re both crying and Alex can taste their tears but he swears it’s the best kiss of his life. He only stops because the priest whispers “Alex, the rings,” at him in Spanish. He laughs and apologizes, even though he’s not sorry, especially when he can see the smile on Henry’s face. He calls over Philip’s son to bring them the rings. He’s almost 4 now, and Alex remembers the excitement on his little face when Henry had asked him, very seriously, if he would bring them the wedding rings when they got married, the way his eyes lit up as Henry told him it was the most important part of the ceremony. And now he’s carrying them in a little pillow that Catherine definitely smuggled from the Palace. He hands Henry Alex’s ring and Alex Henry’s. Alex had seen Philip remind him which one was on the left and which one was on the right as he stood up. </p><p> </p><p>The priest waits for him to be back in his seat before he starts the ring exchange. When Alex feels the cold metal slide over his finger and hit his engagement ring his heart feels like it might explode. He tries not to rush pushing Henry’s ring over his finger, he has the words to say as he does it and all, but he can’t help but feel that he does it all at a manic pace anyway. He doesn’t calm down until he hears the priest say “You may now kiss.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry brings a hand to his face and he can feel the new ring on his touch, he hopes Henry can too as he puts his hand on his neck. When they kiss  Alex feels weightless. Like he’s flying. Like he jumped and it wasn’t a cliff. Henry is his husband. He is Henry’s husband. He’s never been happier in his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the wedding! I actually wasn't planning on writing the wedding at all because vows are very intimidating and I was just going to casually mention in a future fic that they had gotten married, but this song really put me through it, so I felt the need to write something and this is what came out! I hope it was good even if it was a very quick fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>